


choking hazard

by undodgedbullet



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Praise Kink, no one read this thanks, thank you Niki for this title SJDNFJKDNFJD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undodgedbullet/pseuds/undodgedbullet
Summary: A casual evening leads to Zelda discovering something about Mary.





	choking hazard

**Author's Note:**

> so i posted [this headcanon](https://twitter.com/marywardweIIs/status/1116896853847617537) & then SOME PEOPLE (cough cough Han & Alexus) wanted me to write an actual fic based on it with additional praise kink stuff so uhhhh here it is uwu

Mary and Zelda find themselves sitting together on Mary’s couch, as they often are in the evenings these days. Zelda’s fingers run through Mary’s hair, her touch light and lacking any conscious thought; she isn’t deliberately doing it but is instead driven by her need to be close to the other woman. Mary sighs happily, the feeling of Zelda’s hand in her hair a welcome sensation. She relishes quiet moments like this, when they’re together and merely enjoying each other’s company, when they can forget about everything in the world except for one another. She turns her head to look at Zelda and smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek, and faces forward again to bring her attention back to the book that’s currently in her hands.

 

Zelda moves down to Mary’s shoulders, gently massaging the skin there, watching as Mary relaxes into her touch. She has a lot to do as the newly named High Priestess but no matter what her responsibilities are, she always looks forward to the end of the day when she can spend time with Mary and just enjoy just the two of them being together.

 

Zelda moves her fingers just a bit higher, briefly brushing against Mary’s throat, before she’s back at Mary’s shoulders again less than seconds later. Zelda hadn’t thought she’d done anything out of the ordinary but Mary makes a sound despite herself, causing Zelda to look at her in curiosity. Mary is no longer looking at her book but she also makes sure not to glance at Zelda, and Zelda would not have even known what the cause of the sound was if it wasn’t for Mary’s cheeks turning red.

 

Zelda reaches out to take Mary’s chin in her hand and pulls her face so she’s looking at her. Mary meets her eyes and Zelda smirks, moving her other hand back to Mary’s neck. This time Mary gasps, her eyes fluttering for a moment as her brain tries to process what’s happening. She looks at Zelda with wide eyes, her head tilting slightly on its own accord to allow her better access.

 

“Yes?” Zelda asks, searching for permission as she holds Mary’s gaze. Mary finds herself immediately nodding, because she _needs_ this. She doesn’t even have it in her to be embarrassed at how eager for this she is right now, all she can focus on is the weight of Zelda’s hand exactly where she wants it. “I need you to say it out loud.”

 

“Yes,” Mary answers, her voice barely a whisper, her book falling to the floor, completely forgotten. She feels Zelda’s grip begin to tighten and she takes a deep breath before biting her lip to hold back the sound rising in her throat. Zelda watches her carefully to make sure everything is going smoothly, increasing her hold until Mary’s air begins to get cut off.

 

“Good girl,” Zelda murmurs, releasing her grip after a few seconds. Mary takes a moment to recover, her breathing getting back to normal almost immediately. She looks completely blown away, her desire obvious as she tries to compose herself. “How was that?”

 

“It was,” Mary begins, her voice weak, not even knowing how to put into words what she just experienced, “I don’t know, but I need you to do it again.”

 

“You liked it that much?” Zelda asks, even though she already knows the answer. Mary just sheepishly shrugs and Zelda smiles, leaning in. Their lips meet and if Mary kisses back harder than she usually does, well, she can’t be blamed for that. Zelda’s hand moves across her body, making its way lower and past Mary’s skirt. Mary arches up and Zelda indulges her for a few moments before pulling away.

 

“Zelda, I—” Mary begins, falling silent as Zelda brings her other hand back up to Mary’s neck again.

 

“Shh, I’m going to give you exactly what you need, you just continue being a good girl. I want you to hold onto my shoulder and if it gets to be too much then just squeeze and I’ll stop immediately. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Mary does as she’s told and once again, the pressure on her throat begins increasing. Her other hand resumes what it had previously been doing and Mary has to shut her eyes, everything overwhelming her in the best way possible. She loses track of everything that isn’t Zelda but that’s exactly how she prefers it. Between the lack of oxygen she’s getting and other woman’s fingers between her legs, she’s starting to feel dizzy but she can’t seem to get enough, whining as her hips shift forward as she tries to get more friction.

 

Zelda watches her carefully, practically in awe at the sight before her. Mary is putting so much trust in her right now, allowing her to literally stop her from breathing. She knows Mary is enjoying this as well but the fact that Mary is even sharing this part of her makes Zelda’s heart swell. She can see in Mary’s expression that she’s close so she doubles her efforts, satisfied as Mary gets louder probably not even aware that she’s doing so. It only takes a few more seconds before she’s tipping over the edge, seeing stars brighter than she’s ever seen before.

 

“That’s it, Mary. You’re so good for me, aren’t you? My good girl.” Mary preens under the praise and she continues to coax Mary through it and then pulls her hands away before pulling Mary to her. It takes Mary a few seconds before she realizes she can breathe again but she comes back to her senses and she gives Zelda a smile. “How was that?”

 

“Good, it was— very good,” Mary answers, ducking her head in newfound shyness, clearing her throat when her voice comes out slightly weak from what they’ve just done. Zelda chuckles and presses a kiss to her cheek, looking at her fondly. “Thank you. For doing that for me.”

 

“Of course, anything to you smile. Or cry out in pleasure, in this specific case.” Zelda gives her a playful smile and Mary’s cheeks heat up but she reaches out to her, ready to return the favor.


End file.
